Wizard Council
The Wizard Council is the organization of all things magical. It consits of 200 Mages and Warlocks. The council has been in existance for over a good few thousand years and has seen the rise and fall of may empires. The Council was formed after Angels fell from the sky after being knocked from it by a mysterious black lightning. They Angels that survived it named themselves Wizards and took sticks from the holy tree that fell with them. The named the sticks wands and made sure that they could use them as a catacyst for their spells. Out of over 1 million angels that fell only 500 remained to form the Council. People of Interest Current Mage Lord: Goromor Wizard Head Council Mages: Grumpa Wizard - Newleaf Village Representive Salazar Dimitrus - Ellewood Representive Hastu Benchor - Garhar Representive Manant Lopp - Port Altwo Representive Tulans Rockfire - Brewhelt Representive Garmor Vander - Chancellor Polier Seccrea - Leader of the Opposition The Grand Wizard - 1st Offical Mage Lord (Dead) The Forgotten War Full Article : The Forgotten War The Forgotten War was what caused the rise of the Empire. It was a time of Termoil and the Wizard Council still only just 500 years old played a Major part in the 1000 year war. The Wizard Council led from the front alone for the first 800 years and after heavy losses the Council decided to lower the membership number to 200 members in honour of the losses they recieved. When times seemed Grim the Wizard Council were joined by some Angels from the Heavens and together they fought back the darkness known the Deceiver and trapped it in time and space. The Angels then thanked their long lost reletives before turning to the Heavens never to be seen again. The Black War Full Article : The Black War 500 Years before the Events of Kingdom of the Sky a major threat for the Empire rose in the form of another Darkness named the Darkness Incarnate. The Guilds of Morgen met with the King and made the Alliance of Morgen to fight against the Darkness. This new Alliance was put into action straight away and to lead each Guild: Lords were created to lead each Guild on the battlefield and lead them if they survived the War. The Wizard Council choose a Mage whos name is only known as The Grand Wizard which many think to this day why the Wizard Council is named so. He fought along side all his Council and would visit any that were injured when he heard the News. The Wizard Council along with the other guilds fought back the Evil to the Black Castle however could not defeat it in Morgen so upon the orders of the Grand Wizard. The Wizard Council moved the Black Castle to the End to continue the fight there. With events taking place the Grand Wizard trapped himself in the End to protect Morgen from falling into the End and the Darkness claim the land for itself. The Stone War The Stone War brought a time of great darkness to The Wizards Council as well as the entire world of Morgen. It began with the death of the previous Mage Lord; Tonlagar Wizard, father of Garomor Wizard and grandfather of both Grumpa Wizard and Dr. Robert Froston. During the war, the Mages acted as a supply of power. They used their strongest magic and prayers to try and sway the odds into the favour of the military guild; The Order of the Gold Eagle The Reign of Lord Garomor After the war ceased to be, the power as well as the confidence of the Council has risen dramatically. The Mages are stronger than ever. When the time came, a new Mage Lord was put throught coronation. As per tradition, the dead Lord's first born son inherited the mantle, and so Garmor Wizard was coronated as Lord of the Mages. All was well, and seemed to be for a while. But soon, Lord Garomor grey old and ill. His strength began to deplete. He had seen many things throughout the war, such as his first born son viciously murder his own mother; Lord Garomor's wife; Sallii Froston, yet still, Lord Garomor tried to seem fairly health around the other Mages and his son; Grumpa. It was only the news of The Deciever's release from the dark realm that made him begin to lose his grip on the world. Lord Garomor began to lose hope. He stopped trying to seem healthy. He didn't try to fight of his illnesses, and eventually lost his life, without a friend or any of his kin by his side: his son; Grumpa was away fighting The Deciever with his companion; Adam Wizard Politics. The Wizard Council works like a any other Parliament and everyone of its members have been voted in at some point. However joining is a life long pledge and you only can leave when you die. The Council decides what should be put into Magical Law and they vote and decide if they should put it in. However the Inner Council decides if they actually will put it into Law or not. There are 2 Parties in the Wizard Council and at the passing of a Mage Lord a vote takes place to see who becomes Chancellor and does the day to day running of the Council. In a crisis the Inner Council will meet and decide what to do without the Council being consulted. Recently the Inner Council has been meeting more and more. There is talk of Dissolving the Main Council until the Current Crisis is over. ''Well, what happens now?'' Well, with Grumpa unable to accept the mantle of Mage Lord, the title must be passed to the one deemed most suitable. Who knows who that would be.